1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical plug locks and more particularly pertains to a new electrical plug locking assembly for preventing plugging a male electrical plug into an electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical plug locks is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,212 describes a single material device having a center block for receiving the prongs of a male electrical plug and straps that are padlocked around the cord of the male electrical plug to prevent removal of the prongs from the center block. Another type of electrical plug lock is U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,905 having a U-shaped piece that is coupled to the prongs of a male electrical plug and locked into a locking member to physically obstruct insertion of the prongs into an electrical outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,038 discloses a U-shaped member for securing prongs of a male electrical plug to a shield member that prevents insertion of the prongs into an electrical outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,873 discloses a housing to enclose a male electrical plug. U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,656 a housing having a spring loaded interior mechanism for engaging the prongs of a male electrical plug. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,149 shows an ornamental design for a housing that encloses a male electrical plug.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has a simple design, prevents removal of the device from a male electrical plug, and does not damage the electrical plug and cord.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a block member of a first material and having a plurality of openings for receiving prongs of a male electrical plug. Arm portions of a second material are coupled to the block member. Further, a locking member is securable through the pair of arm portions extending from the block member. When secured to the arm portions, the lock member holds the arm portions in a position adjacent to a rear portion of a head of the male electrical plug when the prongs of the plug are inserted into the block member. Thus, the arms are held in a position preventing removal of the prongs from the block member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.